mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shonie Carter vs. Marcus Davis
The fight was Shonie Carter's last in the UFC since 2006. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves enthusiastically especially Shonie. The crowd chanted 'Shonie'. Carter missed a high kick. They clinched. Davis kneed the body. Four thirty-five. Another knee and they broke. Davis landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Carter landed an inside kick and they clinched. Davis got a trip to mount wow. Four minutes. Carter gave up the back with both hooks. Davis had the choke tight. He had the body triangle as well. Three thirty-five. Davis lost that choke there. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Carter landed three left hands in under, two more. Two thirty-five remaining now. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Big John wanted work. The crowd was getting restless. One thirty-five remaining. Carter turned to guard, the crowd greeted to cheers. One fifteen. Carter landed a right elbow. One minute with a left elbow. Carter landed a right elbow and another to the body. Thirty-five. Fifteen. The first rounde nded with three big right elbows from Carter. Close round, probably Davis 10-9. The second round began and they touched gloves. Davis blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five. Carter landed a leg kick. They clinched, Davis kneed the leg. They broke. Davis dropped Carter with a jab. Four fifteen as he stood eating a knee to the body. Carter was wobbly. Davis landed a pair of jabs. Four minutes as they clinched. Carter stuffed a trip and they broke. Carter was wobbly. He ate another jab and missed a high kick there. Three thirty-five. Carter landed another jab. They clinched. Three fifteen. Davis kneed the leg. He broke eating a knee to the body himself. Three minutes. Davis landed a left hand. Carter missed an inside kick. He was gassed and hurt. Davis landed a jab and another. Davis landed a wicked leg kick. Two thirty-five. Carter replied. Carter missed a high kick. Two fifteen. Carter looked bad. His nose was bleeding badly. Two minutes left. One thirty-five. Carter landed a leg kick. Davis kneed the body hard. Carter landed a body kick. Carter landed a leg kick. One fifteen. One minute. Carter missed a telegraphed spinning back fist, he ate a counter left. Davis kneed the body nicely. Davis landed a left hand. Thirty-five. Davis landed a leg kick and slipped there heh. Davis tried a Superman punch, ate an inside kick and slipped. They clinched, Carter tried a standing guillotine. Fifteen. Davis popped out. Davis kneed the groin even as the second round ended. 10-9 Davis there now. The third round began. The crowd chanted 'Shonie' loudly. Davis landed a leg kick. Carter landed a leg kick there. He missed a high kick. He missed an inside kick. They clinched, Carter broke kneeing the body. Four fifteen. Carter landed an inside kick. Four minutes. Carter landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five. Carter landed a counter right. Three fifteen. Davis landed an inside kick. Three minutes with another jab. Another. Two thirty-five. Davis blocked a high kick landing a jab. Two fifteen. Carter landed a good leg kick. Two minutes. Davis landed a jab. Carter landed a leg kick. One thirty-five with another. One fifteen. One minute. Carter landed a leg kick. Thirty-five. Carter landed an inside kick and another. Fifteen. Davis landed a jab and a right and ate a leg kick. Davis landed a body kick and another. The third round ended and they touched gloves and hugged. I think Shonie narrowly pulled out the third but 29-28 Davis nonetheless. 30-26, 29-28 and 30-27 unanimously for Davis.